


Tonight Was 'Fun.'

by stileskolpath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Derek, Adorable Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - College/University, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, light PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stileskolpath/pseuds/stileskolpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'I just don’t understand why we have to go see them live. I mean, they sound better on the radio anyway,' Derek whined, as Stiles rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>'Because they’re awesome, because I’ve never really been to a real concert before, because I bought the tickets in January, and because the lead singer is kind of hot.' Derek growled at that, and Stiles cracked a smile."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight Was 'Fun.'

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I went to see Tegan & Sara and Fun. in concert tonight at my uni, and I found myself having OTP feels. So I did a thing. It is a little drabbley, a little fluffy, and kind of humorous. I linked some of the songs that were played throughout it (on the tumblr post, which you can find by following the link below), so you could get a feel for what is going on in the story. Anyway, as always, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> -SK
> 
> link: http://watchthewolvesrun.tumblr.com/post/61743244994/tonight-was-fun

“I just don’t understand why we have to go see them live. I mean, they sound better on the radio anyway,” Derek whined, as Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Because they’re awesome, because I’ve never really been to a real concert before, because I bought the tickets in January, and because the lead singer is kind of hot.” Derek growled at that, and Stiles cracked a smile.

“But I still don’t—”

“Will you relax, Sourwolf? You’ll be fine. We aren’t down on the floor, so you don’t have to worry about, you know, people,” Stiles gave Derek a look that was something between condescension and affection, and Derek scowled out the side of his eyes toward him. “I brought you earplugs, for your sensitive werewolfy ears, and I even called to make sure our seats were close to an exit, just in case we needed to make a quick getaway.” He didn’t really know why he had done that last one, because who suddenly felt the urge to haul ass in the middle of a concert?

Derek snorted, apparently still unconvinced that he was going to have a good time as they pulled into a parking spot in the structure across the street, and got out of the car.

“Will you at least try to enjoy yourself?” Stiles asked the air instead of his stubborn-as-Hale boyfriend.

“Fine, I’ll try,” he answered. “But under one condition,” he leveled a finger crossly at Stiles.

“Shoot,” Stiles shrugged as he tossed the camaro keys back to him.

“You’re not allowed to sing along to any of their songs.”

It was Stiles’ turn to scowl angrily at his boyfriend. “That is soooo unfair.”

“That’s my offer, take it or leave it.” Derek showed his palms, looking way too pleased with himself. Stiles vowed to change that, somehow.

“Fine,” he bit out, wondering why he even bothered. “Then I reserve the right to use Fun.-related puns for the rest of the evening.” Derek snorted derisively.

They walked across the street in silence, falling in with the already-huge crowd of people streaming across the quad towards the arena-turned concert hall. Stiles was a few paces in front of Derek, who he could tell was already scanning the crowd, nose and eyes looking for any sign of danger. He never really lost the paranoia. Not that Stiles minded too much, because on more than one occasion, it had saved his ass. But that was a long time ago. Now the only thing Derek’s overprotective neuroses saved Stiles from was the occasional errant trip over flat ground or other miscellaneous flailing.

As they walked up to the door, greeted by the two most un-thorough security guards in existence, and passed into the atrium, Stiles looked back, waiting for Derek to catch up with him. He knew that inside the stadium, the opening act was in full-swing, and Derek could no doubt hear it. He thought he saw a quick smile slip across the werewolf’s lips as he recognized the band, but as soon as he caught Stiles looking at him, the expression was gone as quick as it had come.

Stiles shook his head, and showed the tickets to the attendant, who scanned them, beeping her little hand held reader audibly as she ran it over each barcode.

“Enjoy the show,” she said merrily.

Stiles glanced back at Derek, whose current expression looked like it could murder puppies. “Yeah, I’ll try.” She blinked in response, clearly not knowing what to say.

Stiles took the steps to the mezzanine two-at-a-time, not waiting for Derek to catch up this time. Once at the top, he gave a sideways, longing glance to the concession stand, where one of the menu items happened to be a huge, greasy, extremely delicious-looking plate of curly fries. As Derek jogged up, he turned away.

“Who did you say was opening for them?”

Stiles gave a curt response, still sulking from Derek’s oppressive no-singing-along-at-the-concert rules. “Tegan and Sara.” He didn’t mention that Derek had already heard them from downstairs.

Derek’s ears perked slightly, and Stiles pretended not to notice. He pulled the tickets back out of his pocket before following a rightward pointing sign.

“C’mon, our section is up this way.” Derek followed dutifully, still visibly unhappy with the current situation.

The seats were almost at nosebleed-level, just two rows above the balcony, right on the aisle, not twenty feet from an emergency exit. Just like Stiles had said. But, apparently he hadn’t said how close they were to the stage. There was literally one section separating them from it, for all intents and purposes, pretty great seats. The light, indie music of the the band hitting the spot just perfectly, at a volume level that was slightly above comfortable. They settled into their seats, just as the twin sisters on the stage hit the last note of their song, and the lights went dark. Stiles elbowed Derek as his alpha-brights flicked on in the darkness, drawing an angry hiss from the werewolf. He extinguished them.

“Not the place for that, dude.”

“But I couldn’t see,” he protested, kind of adorably.

“You’re not supposed to, right now. They are changing out the set. Calm down.” Stiles sighed. He was regretting buying these tickets. “I’m going to go use the restroom. Stay here. I’ll be right back.” His voice got louder as the music started back up again. Derek nodded nonchalantly.

After a minute or two, Stiles re-climbed the steps back to their level, only to see Derek quietly swaying in his seat to Where Does the Good Go. He smiled wryly.

“Enjoying yourself, I see.” He slipped back into the seat next to Derek. All non-essential motion from the werewolf ceased instantly. Stiles chuckled as he draped an arm over his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“No,” was the only petulant response he got. He shook his head.

Stiles gave him a seriously? look. “You can’t even complain. You love Tegan and Sara.”

Derek sighed, like he had better things to do than be annoyed by Stiles’ constant yammering. “I do, but on my ipod, or on the radio, not in a loud, obnoxious stadium surrounded by loud, obnoxious people.”

“You are such a killjoy. Just let go for once, dude. Nobody is going to attack us here.” Stiles bypassed the fact that something like that hadn’t happened in a very long time as he looked around at the collection of random people, ranging from little kids with their parents all the way up to middle-aged stoners who could barely focus on the stage. “Just unclench, sit back, and enjoy the show.” Derek gave him a look, and Stiles refused to meet it as he watched the sisters perform. Quietly, he began tapping a foot absentmindedly to the beat of the song. Stiles pretended not to notice.

—

By the time Tegan and Sara finished their set, Derek seemed to be having a good time. Stiles smiled to himself, thankful that the werewolf was too busy being happy to smell the self-satisfaction oozing from his pores.

“Looks like Fun.’s up next.” Derek shrugged his shoulders, feigning apathy. Stiles wondered why he got stuck with the world’s most stubborn boyfriend. Whatever, he wasn’t going to let Derek ruin his awesome night. As the first notes from the lead guitarist’s instrument played on the speakers, Stiles laughed, a happy smile easing across his face. His favorite song. Derek eyed him warily.

“What song is this?” He asked over the music as it waxed and waned.

“Carry On,” Stiles half-yelled in answer over the music.

“It’s not bad,” Derek sighed, as if saying those words pained him, albeit only slightly. Now it was Stiles’ turn to look at him suspiciously as the song swelled toward its crescendo.

“You would like that one,” Stiles scoffed. Derek didn’t respond. They spent the next hour listening to the setlist in silence, Stiles dancing in his seat, and groaning audibly when the first few bars of We Are Young began to play. He looked at Derek, who shook his head, and gave him a warning grin. Rules were rules. Stiles sulked as the stadium sang around him.

That lasted for three more songs, until The Gambler started playing, and Derek eased a little bit closer to Stiles, eventually reaching down to take his hand into his own, and squeezed it tightly. And just like that, Stiles’ pouting anger was broken, shattered, like glass. In spite of himself, he smiled.

“What’s that for?” he nodded to where Derek’s fingers were intertwined with his own on the shared armrest.

“For not leaving my side.” A flush crept into his cheeks, and Stiles couldn’t help but want to kiss his stupid, cheesy, song-quoting face. Because he knew that as silly of a line as it was, that there was genuine love behind it.

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” Stiles asked as he leaned towards Derek, and locked their mouths together, enjoying the resulting warmth that spread throughout his body from the brush of their lips.

“So you’ve told me on multiple occasions,” Derek retorted into Stiles’ mouth. The song played on around them, and Stiles finally pulled away once the last few notes erupted the entire audience into unrestrained applause. He chewed a lip already swollen from the attention, and eyed Derek with want.

In the background, the first few beats of Some Nights began to play, and Stiles met Derek’s eyes.

“I don’t care what you say, I’m singing to this one.”

Derek grinned back. “Fine, then we are leaving right after it’s over.” Stiles caught the glint in his eye.

“Well then, fuck the song, we can leave right this second if you want to do that,” Stiles answered as he moved to get up and drag Derek behind him.

“Wait until it’s over, and I’ll let you fuck me instead.” Stiles raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend’s newfound forwardness as he allowed him to push him back into his seat.

“You, sir, have got yourself a deal,” Stiles smiled, winking at Derek in the process.

So along with the rest of the audience, Stiles belted the tune happily, and Derek watched him as he swayed to the rhythm of it, a stupid, fond smile written across his face.

And when the song was over, Stiles felt his hand taken by the werewolf’s and lightly pulled toward the exit. Well, lightly was a bit of an understatement.

—

When they got back to the loft, it took no time for Derek to make good on his promise. Before long they were yanking each other’s clothes off, and Stiles found himself thrown onto the bed, with Derek clamoring over him, crowding him into it. The sex was short and sweet, heated by whatever quick-burning fire was coursing through Derek after the show. As Stiles eased out of him and let himself fall onto his chest, the sweat covering them both mingling with the sticky mess of their come, Derek’s mind still hadn’t changed about concerts. Although, he did agree that if they ended like this one did, he was willing to make case-by-case exceptions in the future. Stiles had counted it as a win.

Through jagged, spent breaths, Stiles inclined his head up toward Derek’s face, resting his chin on the dip in the middle of his chest.

“Derek?” He asked, hand tracing random circles into his skin.

“Yeah?”

“Tonight was Fun.”

Derek could practically hear Stiles’ ridiculous smile. “You’re an idiot.” But he couldn’t suppress a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave comments and kudos before you go!
> 
> And feel free to stop by my blog @ watchthewolvesrun.tumblr.com for more sterek stuff


End file.
